Sting and Rogue vs The Zombie Apocalypse
by Nega1234
Summary: Sting and Rogue discover their old master Jiemma Orland's grave is missing. Convinced a zombie apocalypse will occur, they search for a cure to revive humanity!
1. Chapter 1

**Mysterious** **Signs**

Sting and Rogue placed a flower basket on Jiemma's grave. A note was tucked under the basket –

Get better soon

\- Minerva Orland

"How does he get better if he is dead?" Rogue pondered.

"Interesting question Rogue….. Our lady is perplexing" replied Sting. Suddenly the grave broke. Jiemma Orland stepped out as though he did this all the time. Sting and Rogue looked like they did not see Jiemma Orland do this all the time.

"I am a zombie! I am scary!" Jiemma screamed!

"He's a zombie! He's scary!" Sting screamed!

"He's not a zombie. He's not scary." Rogue said.

"Shadow batarangs of the shadow dragon!"

Jiemma died. For the third time.

"Rogue?"

"Yeah Sting?"

" I know dragon slayers make up stuff all the time but that was just not…."

"I understand."

" Sting, you know what this means… Don't you?"Rogue asked.

" Yeah Sting….. it's the zombie apocalypse. Hurry, let's tell Yukino!"

 _Authors Note – Hope you liked it. Please review. I will continue to write new chapters regularly. I apologise for the short chapter. Following chapters will be longer._

 _\- Nega123_


	2. Chapter 2

**The last member of Fairy Tail**

"And that's what happened." finished Sting, breathing hard.

"A zombie apocalypse….. even I tremble in fear just hearing about it." Said Minerva.

"Sabertooth will just smash them. The strongest, strongest Sabertooth...!" Sang Orga.

"We need a cure. Rufus-Sama, do you know anything?" Asked Yukino.

"Yes… I remember watching a movie about it." Answered Rufus.

"Oh… That movie was just epic…" Said Minerva. She grinned which surprised everyone as she rarely grins. Imagine Minerva grinning. Impossible.

"So the point is… I remember a cure." Finished Rufus.

"What do you not remember?" asked Rogue, annoyed.

"Getting defeated by Gray in the games". Answered Sting.

"I honestly don't remember that." Said Rufus.

Suddenly Sting and Rogue wondered why Lector and Fro hadn't come back yet.

"Hey, did you guys see Lector?"

The door to Sabertooth broke open. Warren Rocko hurried in, half dead.

"Fairy Tail…. Fairy Tail….."

"What happened to Fairy Tail and who are you?" Asked Minerva.

"Haven't you heard of Fairy Tail's Mage Warren Rocko?"

"No." Said Minerva.

"Warren-Sama, what happened?" Yukino asked.

"Zombies infected Fairy Tail…. They're all zombies now. I… I am the only survivor."

Sting and Rogue opened their mouth wide.

"Any regrets my friend?" Asked Orga.

"Any regrets you remember?" Asked Rufus.

" None… Apart from being a lame telepathic Mage…. Good luck Sabertooth… Save Fairy Tail." He fell down. He no longer lived.

Rogue took out a napkin. Minerva saluted him. Yukino started crying muttering something about her being a bad luck magnet.

Rufus took something from Warren's pocket. A glass vial labelled 'The Cure'.

Orga read the headlines of the newspaper. " The newest and most violent guild –

ZOMBIE TAIL.

"I swear we will rescue you, Fairy Tail…" Vowed Sting.

 _Authors note – Hope you like it, next chapter coming out soon._


	3. Chapter 3

**Storming Magnolia**

"Slash of the Shadow Dragon!" Said Rogue.

"Gate of the Golden Scales, I open thee…. Libra!" Said Yukino.

"Holy Breath of the White Dragon!" Shouted Sting.

"Territory!" Shouted Minerva.

When Sting, Rogue, Yukino and Minerva burst into Magnolia, they were prepared to fight only Zombie Tail…. Not entire Magnolia!

"The infection-Sama has spread quickly…" Mouthed Yukino. "Alter the gravity… Libra!"

All the zombies fell on the floor.

"Hey Sting…."

"Yeah Rogue..

"You're the Light Dragon Slayer.. Right?"

"Yeah, that's true"

"Then why is it 'Holy Breath of the White Dragon'? Shouldn't it be 'of the Light Dragon'…."

"You're right. Next time I say it I'll change it."

"You're parfum is wonderful…. The black haired one smells like batman."

Ichiya Vandalay Kotubiki. Correction.

Zombie Ichiya Vandlay Kotubiki.

"Wait…. Blue Pegasus's gone zombie too…."

"We are not Blue Pegasus. We are Blue Zombie…. Men!"

"More importantly….. How do you know how batman smells…" Demanded Rouge.

"That….. Men!"

"What's that even supposed to mean?" Asked Minerva. "I've had enough….. Let's beat this guy up…"

Authors note – hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sting and Rogue vs Zombie Ichiya**

"Rough Silk of the White Shadow Dragon."

Sting and Rouge's fight with Ichiya was not going well. He kept eating some stupid parfum and evading their attacks ( White Dragon Roar Immunity Parfum etc..). They just went into their drives and were using their ultimate unison raid. Minerva and Yukino would not join the fight as they found Zombie Ichiya too gross. Actually, Yukino wanted to join the fight but….. Minerva wanted Yukino not to leave her as then she would seem like the only one not fighting. Sabertooth is just about as mature as Fairy Tail.

" Silk Dress Parfum!" Ichiya said. The silk instead of harming Ichiya draped itself around him as he said "Men!"

"What…. But…. That's not fair!" Stammered Sting.

"I can't believe we're struggling against Ichiya!" Muttered Rogue angrily.

"Finish him off fast." Said Minerva.

"We don't have enough magic power left for Dragon Force…. But if we eat our respective elements….." Said Rogue.

"Yukino, can I have your napkin?" Requested Sting.

"Sure Sting-Sama."

Sting eats the napkin furiously.

"Why did you eat that napkin?" Screamed Minerva.

"It's white…. And I'm actually the White Dragon Slayer.

"Excuse me, my lady.." Said Rouge fell on Minerva's feet and started eating her shadow.

"Now that we've eaten…" Started Sting.

"We're all fired up!" Finished Rogue.

"Flash Fang of the Holy Shadow Dragon!"

"Men! I smell a vile parfum!" Screamed Ichiya as he was thrown into the sky.

"Good job…. Let's go meet Zombie Tail." Said Minerva.

 _We started this. We will end this. Let's go back to Edolas…. Happy, Lector, Fro and Lily. Let's stop the Prophecy of the Great Zombies._

 _Author's note – Please review. Thank you! Next chapter – Zombie Tail…._


	5. Chapter 5

**Zombie** **Tail**

The four Sabertooth members walked slowly. Their shadows were long dementing. Or, at least Sting, Rogue and Yukino's shadows were long and dementing. Minerva didn't have a shadow. Rogue ate it a while ago.

"My lady….."

"Yes, Sting."

"Can you call Rufus to check if he found Lector?"

"Fro too." Added Rogue.

"I'm afraid mobiles haven't been invented yet."

"Then how do you were modern clothes my lady….. When modern clothes haven't been invented yet. Your Lipstick too, hasn't been invented yet. More importantly, how do guns exist when they haven't been invented yet. And finally how does Rogue imitate Batman when Batman hasn't been invented yet?"

"Plot." Answered Minerva, "Also Leo/Loke's future goodies smuggling shop.. Since the year X346.

"I… Don't… Imitate….Batman!" Said Rogue, seething.

"O-Ok." Said Sting.

"Sting-Sama….. I see Zombie Tail.

The Fairy Tail Guild building looked like how it did in the 2nd opening. A large board read 'Zombie Tail – The most awesome guild ever'.

The four winter tigers walked into the guild. And everything was in chaos. Even for Fairy Tail this was extremely chaotic.

Elfman randomly shouted things like "Zombie-Man!", "I'm the manliest of all zombies!".

Cana drank massive amounts of alcohol and roared at the sky angrily like the sky was gonna take her wine away.

Natsu was eating fire, occasionally offering it to Gray who kept refusing the fire and for some reason dancing with only his boxers on.

Juvia was telling Gray that she will kill Lucy if Gray refused to accept her.

Lucy kept asking poor Loke to purr like a cat.

Gajeel was singing something about how Lucy ate Juvia when Elfman offered Bickslow honey.

Laxus was cooler than usual and Mirajane was nicer than usual.

"So… Which one of these guys need the cure first?" Asked Minerva.

"Natsu-San." Said Sting.

"Gajeel."Said Rogue.

"Natsu-San."

"Gajeel."

"Natsu-San."

"Gajeel."

Suddenly Sting got hit by a strawberry cake.

"Give my cake back!" Screamed Zombie Queen Titania Erza Scarlet.

"You were the the one who threw it on me!" Protested Sting.

"Erza…" Said Minerva.

"Minerva…" Said Erza.

FIGHT!

 _Author's Note – Please review. Thank you! Sorry, this chapter was a bit boring. Next chapter is going to be interesting. Next chapter – Never Fear when Crime Sociere is here!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Never Fear When Crime Sociere is Here**

Erza vs Minerva starts.

Erza throws Minerva to a wall.

Minerva uses territory in the last second and Erza hits the wall.

Erza gets a broken leg.

Erza goes into Nakagami Armor. " My rage is the rage of the guild!"

Minerva – Oh no!

Erza smacks Minerva.

Erza wins.

"I… I can't believe our lady lost…." Stammered Sting.

The Zombies stepped closer, grinning evilly.

"Sting-Sama… I'm scared…." Said Yukino.

"Don't worry Yuki-

Before Sting could seven figures stepped into the guild. All of them wearing robes and looking cool. Not to forget walking extremely slowly. Extremely slowly.

"Never fear…. When Crime Sociere is here!" They shouted.

"Too slow!" Said one guy blitzing past the guild.

"I can hear you! Believe it!" Shouted one burning zombies with pure poison

"Go my Angels! Devour the zombies! Feel free to eat any celestial keys or strawberry cakes too!" Said one.

"Come on Sabertooth… Do not fear… It is I, Jellal!"

Sabertooth ran out with their newfound friends. They ran and ran and ran until they reached Crime Socieres hideout.

The Sabertooth members thanked Jellal for saving theme from Erza.

Immediately Jellal started crying.

"Why are you…? Started Sting.

"He's been crying ever since Erza became zombie." Explained Meldy.

"It's ok." Said Rouge, "I ship Jerza too."

"I too ship Jerza-Sama." Said Yukino.

"Thanks… Anyway, I need to explain a lot of things… Like what caused this zombie apocalypse and what happened to your exceeds…"

"What happened?" Asked Sting and Rogue, paying utmost attention.

"Carla convinced them to go back to Edolas."

"What do you mean? Asked Sting.

"I've hated that cat since the 5th opening. Annoying happy-ripoff. She was so annoying… Especially in the Edolas arc.." Said Rogue as muttered some bad curses.

 _Author's Note – Please review. Thank you! Next chapter – The truth about the Exceeds….._


End file.
